The present invention generally relates to the field of electronic components, and particularly to a composition with EMC shielding characteristics.
As electronics have proliferated, the speed of the systems has increased while the space in which the systems are provided has decreased. For example, system performance that was only available in a personal computer tower systems of yesterday may now be found in hand-held devices today. The inclusion of these components in a limited space may cause one component to interfere with another component.
Additionally, modem electronic systems encounter many electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) effects, including electromagnetic interference (EMI). For example, noisy systems may interfere with nearby external components, such as displays, communications systems, and the like. Additionally, systems may be susceptible to external effects such as electrostatic discharge, lightning, and the like. Even internal EMC effects may be encountered due to such things as crosstalk, ground bounce, power disturbances, and the like.
Further, as the speed of components has increased, the resulting heat generated by the components has also increased. This heat may damage not only the component itself, but also the components surrounding the heat-generating component. Such a problem may be further magnified by the smaller sizes of electronic devices encountered today, as the components are more closely packed together.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a composition with electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) characteristics.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a composition with electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) characteristics. In a first aspect of the present invention, an adhesive suitable to provide a bond between components includes an adhering material suitable for holding a first surface and a second surface in contact. A plurality of items is disposed in the adhering material. The plurality of items has electromagnetic capability shielding characteristics.
In a second aspect of the present invention, an electrical system includes a first electrical component and a second component suitable for providing a function. The first electrical component includes a first surface and the second component includes a second surface. An adhering material suitable for holding the first surface of the first electrical component and a second surface of the second component in contact is included. A plurality of items is disposed in the adhering material, the plurality of items having electromagnetic capability (EMC) shielding characteristics.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an electrical system includes a first electrical component suitable for providing a function and a second component. The electrical component includes a first surface and the second component includes a second surface. A carrier material is disposed between the first electrical component and the second component. A plurality of items is disposed in the carrier material, the plurality of items having electromagnetic capability (EMC) shielding characteristics.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing, general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.